After
by hfosdhfsd
Summary: Ben's back at school : After facing Vilgex and Eon, Ben feels he's ready for anything. But the worse is yet to come...


Ben Tennyson was half-asleep in his class, if there was anytime he wanted some rouge alien to barge in it would be now, in math class.

Gwen poked him in the stomach, "Pay attention dweeb, do you want to fail this class?"

Ben poked her back, "Who needs brains while I have career already ahead of me, A HERO!" as he said hero, he jumped on his desk, scattering math sheets onto the

floor and making a funny pose. The teacher stopped talking about multiplication tables, and starred at Ben with the rest of the class.

"Dweeb, you might want to get off the table, everyone's starring at you." Gwen whispered to Ben as the whole class tried not to snicker at Ben. Even if they feared

Ben might rip their heads off, now that they knew that he was all the awesome aliens that had saved hundreds of lives over the summer. Not only had he taken down

Vilgax, but also another villain, Eon. Though the two were presumably dead, Ben was regularly attacked by an extraordinary amount of aliens, (and crazy scientists

and magicians) not that he didn't enjoy it. He would take beating any alien over listening to his teacher blab away. As if fate had heard his thoughts, there was an

explosion and the wall of Ben's classroom collapsed in.

"_Ben Tennyson… I have come for you", the_ voice was unmistakable, that was the voice of that time freak, Eon.

"Wait… didn't you burst into a purple cloud or something?" Ben asked scratching his head.

_"I control time; did you think you killed me?"_ Eon said creating a swirling ball of purple energy.

"Hey, Ben is it just me, or is Eon a little shorter?" asked Gwen while directing the rest of the class out of the classroom. Eon looked a little different, a clouded helmet,

and about a head shorter. The clothes, voice, and abilities were the same though.

"Whatever, it's hero time!" Ben yelled hitting the glowing green omnitrix. In a flash of green light Ben remerged as a strange alien flaming on fire, Heatblast. Ben

created a fire ball, quickly throwing at Eon. Eon countered it with a swirling ball of purple energy then created four more, chucking them at Ben.

_"Give me the Omnitrix!"_ yelled Eon sticking out his hands to create more energy balls. The energy swirled a little but then sputtered out. _"Oh come on not now, not _

_now,"_ Eon muttered, sticking out his hands again, his purple gauntlets flashed purple.

"I have no idea what your doing, but who cares," Ben said shooting flames at Eon.

_"Stop it!"_ Eon yelled the flames hitting him, knocking him in to the chalkboard. Attempting to beat the flames out of his jacket, Eon yelled, _"I'll be back… at some point in _

_time."_ With a whiff of purple smoke the Eon was gone.

"That was a little odd, don't you think?" asked Gwen coming back into the demolished room.

"He's an evil alien villain, I don't think so," Ben said shrugging his still flaming shoulders.

"That's it Ben, you never think," Gwen said sighing, "Not only did Eon look a little different, he also obviously had trouble controlling his abilities, and why didn't he just

stop time and kill you or age you?"

"Aww, who really cares, he's gone; he's probably just getting old." Ben said waving his flaming hands in the air.

"Is i-it s-safe to c-come in?" Cash stuck his head into the classroom, looking in then opening the door and was followed in by the rest of the class. Candy and her

group of Candy worshipers came in first, Candy with her waist length blond hair and bright ice blue eyes, like her ice cold heart. Candy wore 

an ice blue a shirt, to match her eyes and on it was a dark blue star and with a mini-jean skirt. Amy, her right-hand girl, had bleached blond hair but her roots were

light brown, she had brown eyes and wore a plain red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Kendra had curly dirty blond hair with red streaks, brown eyes, a purple shirt

and a long black skirt. Annie sported a cheerleader outfit, green, she owned about 15 of them and wore one about everyday, and Annie had dark brown hair and blue

eyes. The four were prissy, stuck up and your average, stuck up rich girl. Next came Gil, Andy, Candy and Sandy's triplet, and Jackson who were all skateboarders,

they talked like skateboarders, walked like them, and brought their ride everywhere they went. Gil had long brown hair, his bangs were long and went past his eyes,

it was a wonder he could see, and he always wore a green tuque, black pants and a green and black shirt, he also wore an extremely oversized watch, but unlike

Bens it told the time. Andy never smiled, his blond hair was short and he had gelled spikes in his hair, he wore blue oversized t-shirt and baggy jean shorts. Jackson

was tall had long curly blond hair and brown eyes which he wore glasses on; he wore a black hooded sweater with a yin and yang on it, and also wore long jeans. Lily

was a geeky girl with bad teeth and random facts that spouted at random at the most random moments. She had died hot pink hair, and she always wore red contact

lenses. Chris, Leo, and Kyle were your average students, average grades, they were most of the time easy going guys. Chris wore a plain white shirt and dark jeans,

also had red hair and blue eyes. Leo was a smiley guy with brown hair and gray eyes he also wore an orange sweater, had a piercing on his left ear the top, and kaki

capris. Kyle always wore some sort necklace around his neck, also a yellow shirt with a black lightning bolt on the front and black shorts. Mariana aka Flora, was

friends with Kendra aka Kenny, a different one, Riana, and Sandy, Andy and Candy's triplet. These girls were the average girls most of them, apart from Flora, got

good grades and did well in almost everything. Flora was a plant freak, she was a vegan, and cared about the environment so much she spent a whole month in a

tree. Though she was 13, she had failed two grades because she refused to write on non-recycled paper or use any electricity created by coal plants, nuclear plants

or any other 

environmental harming …stuff. She had plant died green hair, and green eyes and she wore a shirt that looked like a flower and green shorts. Kendra nicknamed

Kenny, had black hair in a ponytail, she had heavily sleep darkened eyes, and black eyes, she wore a long sleeved sweater, a purple shirt and black shorts. Riana was

a quiet bookish girl with glasses, red hair, brown eyes, and wore a red dress. She was Gwen's best friend. Finally Sandy had blond hair that was short and blue eyes,

she wore a blue and black shirt with blue capris.

Candy strutted in with her nose in the air, "I don't care if you save the world, you'll always be that nerdy little boy," sniffed Candy. She continued walking into the

demolished classroom and sat down on a busted chair. Her little group followed her also sticking their noses up. With a flash of green light, Ben turned back into Ben,

no longer Heatblast. The skateboarders gave the thumbs up to Ben as they walked in.

"Did you know that Mercury is closest to the sun? Earth is third," Ben jumped at Lily's random comment; she then walked back to the back of the room.

Flora gave Ben the evil eye, "You killed about 12 trees out there!" she stomped to a spot to sit. People did finally not fear Ben as much.

"Good job Tennyson," smiled Chris walking in with his buddies. Sandy and Riana came next laughing with Gwen. Cash and J.T came after shuffling nervously in, okay

some were still afraid.

"Nice," smiled Kenny giving her almost too perfectly white smile, she walked in her hands in her pockets as usual.

"Okay, seeing as Ben as wrecked the classroom as usual, we'll cut class short and you can go home," the balding Mr. Edawaga sighed. There were cheers and the

grade sixes piled outside…through 

the hole in the wall. Ben walked with Gwen, Leo, Kenny and Riana home. Kenny talked with Gwen about Eon; Kenny seemed quite interested on the fact that he could

time travel.

"But how? How was he able to travel through time? Did he like enter another dimension?" Kenny questioned.

"I don't know, but I was sure Ben had gotten rid of him," Gwen thought out loud.

"So Ben what's it like turning into an alien?" asked Riana looking at Ben thoughtfully.

"Oh, its way cool, like it's me, but not me," Ben smiled. The group turned to go across the street, Kenny walked the other way waving, walking towards the bus

station. The light flashed green and the group began across the street. There was a sudden crash down the street, a car came tearing down the street, and the

strange thing about it was its colour was different, it was a black car covered in green lines, and the base of the car was white. The car screeched to a stop in front of

the group, the car shuddered and something peeled its self the car.

The creature starred at the watch on Bens arm, "Insignificant human you aren't worthy of power that great," the metallic voice rang out from the Galvanic

Mechomorph.

"Wow…It's a-a Upgrade!" Ben yelled, though still smiling happily, he turned his watch and began his battle…

I do not own Ben or Gwen or Ben 10 the show.


End file.
